Face Down
by BlackWingedAngel1991
Summary: Mori notices Haruhi's relationship with Kyouya and doesn't like what's happening can he get through to Haruhi. Songfic. Warning: language and abuse. KyouyaxHauhi KyoxHaru TakashixHaruhi MorixHaruhi


_**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran not me and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus owns Face Down.**_

_**A.N 1: Don't hate me for making Kyouya the bad guy. Sorry to any KyoxHaru fans. I'm one myself. I couldn't think of anyone else at the time and it just seems to fit. This is for my two sister's Erika Daae (ffnet username) and Kia. Erika because she's going to kill me when she reads this and Kia because I'm thinking about discontinuing one of her favorite stories. Well read the fic. I should have another song fic posted soon. **_

_**A.N 2 IMPORTANT: I will be starting a challenge soon and I already have my judges. Once I get all the details and story it'll be announced in written, I'll put the rules and everything else on it. I will let you know ahead of time that it will be a Bleach plot and please if you are just going to do a PWP don't even think about sending in a submission. **_

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy.  
__One look puts the rhythm in my head.  
__Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
__I see what's going down._

Mori sat silently in the room pretending to listen to the girls chat. He looked over at Haruhi and gave her a sad smile when she looked over to him. She smiled a thank you to him and went back to the girls. He saw Haruhi and Kyouya one night together. The whole Host Club knew they were going out but no one saw what he saw that night.

Kyouya and Haruhi were in the Third Music room and Mori was going back to retrieve the bag his cousin forgot. He saw Haruhi shoved against a wall and then slapped across the face. It broke his heart to see it happen but didn't risk rushing in and causing her more pain later. Mori went around the corner to hide and then when he saw Kyouya leave he walked into the room and pulled a crying Haruhi into his arms.

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,  
__Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again.  
__You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Haruhi pushed away and looked at the man. "Mori-senpai?! W-what are you doing here?! H-how much did you see?!" She said startled trying to keep her voice steady. He shook his head and pulled her back into him, "I came to get Mitsukuni's bag. I saw enough." With that she collapsed onto his shoulder and cried.

He rubbed her back and helped her up. As they walked to the door he held her hand in comfort and started talking to her in a low voice. "Haruhi, you need to leave him. You should have told me. I can help you get rid of him. You can't stay with him." Haruhi shook her head, "No, he said it wouldn't happen again. I believe him." He shook his head and walked her to her unit and said goodbye.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Mori watched as his friend pushed a strand of hair from her face trying not to ruin the makeup that covered her bruises. He went back to the girls and pretended to be interested. After the club he was the only one left to change when he heard arguing.

"Huh? Now you're cheating on me? You really are ungrateful! So how far did you let him go huh?" Kyouya shouted. "What are you talking about Kyouya-senpai?! I haven't cheated on you!" She pleaded. "Bull! I saw you with him last night!" Haruhi let out a low laugh, "What Mori-senpai? Yes I was with him last night he gave me a ride home. Nothing happened."

Mori kept his mouth shut and listened. "How much does he know? How much did you tell him?" She back up to the wall as Mori quietly walked up behind Kyouya watching the scene unfold. "He doesn't know anything. I didn't say anything, I told him I got the bruise by falling down." Kyouya snorted. "Sure." He said and pulled back his hand to hit her when Mori grabbed it.

"Don't touch her again." Was the only threat given before he released his arm. Kyouya gave a pointed look at the two and left. "C'mon Haruhi, I'll take you home. You need to leave him." Haruhi shook her head, "No, I'll walk tonight and I just can't leave him. I should but…" She trailed off. His look was soft when he spoke, "Look, if it's about your debt, I'll pay it. If it's that you're scarred Mitsukuni and I will protect you." She looked up at him for once hope in her eyes.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect.  
__Every action in this world will bear a consequence.  
__If you wait around forever you will surely drown.  
__I see what's going down. _

A few days later he saw Haruhi and Kyouya together having a pleasant conversation. He sighed releasing that she still hadn't told him and he was trying to mask what he was doing to her with fake kindness.

The others in the club were starting to worry. It had gotten to the point that every time Kyouya would come around she would flinch. When they addressed the point she would laugh her carefree laugh and say she never notices. There was no way he could let this go on. One day he was going to kill her, be it physically, emotionally, or even break her spirit which was already dieing. He needed to intervene and now.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
__Say your right again  
__Heed my lecture._

Haruhi walked up to Mori during their break hour and had a conversation with him. "Your right Mori-senpai, he won't change. All he cares about is his position as the head of the family and money. He doesn't care about me. What am I going to do?" He pulled her into a hug. "Leave him. That's all you can do. He doesn't love you." She stayed attached to him until the bell rang. "Please Haruhi just listen to me."

She nodded. "Okay Mori-senpai. I'll try to leave him. I don't know how he'll take it though." He nodded in understanding, "I'll be with you."

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_(One day she will tell you that she has had enough.)  
__It's coming 'round again. _

_(One day she will tell you that she has had enough.)  
__It's coming 'round again. _

Before the club began Haruhi made it to the room and approached Kyouya. "Kyouya, can I talk to you in private?" The man nodded and they walked to the back of the room, "I can't stand it anymore!" He looked at her, "What do you mean?" She let out a low growl. "Everything, it was wonderful in the beginning but then all of your shit started!"

Kyouya let a small snake-like grin appear, "You won't leave me, you're too scared." She shook her head. "No. I am leaving you! I'm sick of lying to my friends and my father. You're an ass and I should have left the first time you smacked me."

He let out a growl and smacked her across the face yet again. "You can't leave; you still have a debt to pay." She growled right back, "My debt has nothing to do with this, it only deals with the Host Club." He pushed her to the wall and pinned her there. He lowered his mouth to her ear, "Yea, and I can make your life a living hell. I will just keep adding it up until you are forced to marry me." He pulled back to look at her face.

She gave him a dirty look and spat in his face. "Do your worst. You can't make me do anything." This time he made a fist and went to punch her when he was hit in the side. He fell to the ground and released Haruhi.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
__Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
__Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.  
__As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

Mori looked at Kyouya in disgust. "I thought I told you that if you so much put another hand on her you would pay." Mori said angrily to the younger boy. He looked up at the Kendo champion, "What's it to you?" He asked. Mori looked at the two,

"Kyouya I've been keeping a list of Haruhi's debt myself. Here's the money. If you ever come near my girl again, I'll hurt you. C'mon Haruhi, I'll take you home and I'll come back and tell the others what's going on." He said the last part while holding out his hand she took it and squeezed it tight, "Thank you, Mori-senpai." She smiled up at him. He gave her a small one of his own, "It's Takashi." He said and her smile got wider. "Haruhi, I told you that I would help."

She shook her head, "I know but I needed to do this myself. Did you really mean what you said about me being your girl?" She asked. He turned to face her, "Of course I did. I promise on my life that I will never hurt you, ever." Haruhi smiled up at him, "I know. I've decided to leave the Host Club. I'll still see you all every chance I get."

He gave her a smile and pulled her into a hug. "I hope my new girlfriend would make some time to see me." He let out a low chuckle at the look on her face. He leaned and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. That kiss held the promise of love and she kissed him back with just as much meaning.

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."  
__She said "I've finally had enough."_

When Haruhi finally graduated from law school she was accepted into a firm. It turns out that this firm was the same one her mother worked for and she held just as much if not as much as her mother.

She was still in contact with Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni. Where is Takashi you may ask? Well she lives with him and they are now happily married and when her career picks up just a bit more they agreed to have kids.

Her firm was told to pick a good lawyer to send to work for a big medical corporation for good pay and she was picked. When she arrived at the office she noticed the Ohtori family emblem and groaned. Her bad luck picked up when she realized that Kyouya was now the head of the family.

"Miss Fujioka, how pleasant to see you again after so many years." Kyouya held out his hand to the girl. She shook it and said in a sarcastic tone, "Likewise, Mr. Ohtori." She let go of his hand and after she went over her contract and signed it, she handed it back and said, "By the way, please refrain from using my maiden name, its Mrs. Morinozuka now. Oh since now I'm your legal representative, to quote you oh so many years ago, 'I can make your life a living hell.'" She spat at him and went to her desk. She started on sorting out all the documents.

When she returned home and told her husband about her day, "Takashi, I work for Kyouya now." He gave her a worried look and when he went to say something she held up her hand, "Don't worry, I won't let him push me around anymore." She gave her husband a kiss and went into the kitchen and started dinner.

_Face down in the dirt she said "This doesn't hurt."  
__She said "I've finally had enough."_

_**A.N 3: Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoyed.** _


End file.
